A “quick response” code or “QR” code as it is referred to in the a brand name for a type of matrix barcode (or two-dimensional code) first designed for the automotive industry. Invented in Japan by the Toyota subsidiary Denso Wave in 1994 to track vehicles during the manufacturing process, the QR Code is one of the most popular types of two-dimensional barcodes. It was designed to allow its contents to be decoded or “scanned” at high speed.
QR codes are squares, with an equal number of rows and columns. There are a fixed set of QR code sizes: from 21 to 177 rows/columns, increasing in steps of four. Each configuration is called a version. The more rows/columns, the more data the code can store. An example of a QR code format with explanatory legends is presented in Table 1.
TABLE 1
TABLE 2
A familiar version of a barcode, commonly found on food packaging and some consumer items in large department stores, includes a linear set of varying line widths which are optimized to be scanned by a narrow beam of progressing light, typically at a check-out register. This type of barcode is a single or one-dimensional barcode an example of which may be found in Table 2. However, a QR code has the configuration of a 2-dimensional digital image optimized for capture and recordation by a semiconductor image sensor, which can then be digitally analyzed by a programmed processor. The QR code is arranged so that the processor will locate three distinctive squares at the corners of the image and a forth smaller square near a further corner, allowing the processor to normalize the QR code image from any presented size, orientation, and angle of viewing. The small dots in the QR image may then be converted into binary numbers and their validity checked with an error-correcting algorithm.
Currently, mobile phones and generally mobile devices are able to take an image of a QR code and direct a browser application on the mobile device to a selected website. The QR code encodes a website universal resource locator (“url”) within the image and the camera on the mobile device captures an image of the code and transfers it to a decoding application. The decoding application is able to implement encoded instructions in the QR code to open a designated application, or a default application such as a web browser can be invoked in response to a decoded variable, such as an internet url.
Mobile devices are also becoming more and more sophisticated, and a majority of people today are using their mobile devices to do sophisticated work once only achievable on a desktop personal computer. In fact, not much can be accomplished on a desktop computer that cannot also be accomplished with a mobile device. Nevertheless, the desktop computer remains a fixture in typical corporate environments. However, people are more mobile than ever before and are expected to accomplish goals irrespective of their physical location and office presence.
At the same time, authors of desktop applications are migrating their desktop versions to mobile devices with either full or substantially the same desktop features. This parallel migration and simultaneous support of both desktop and mobile applications allows workers to continue utilizing an application on their mobile device even after leaving their desktop environment. The simultaneous migration has been facilitated by the use of web based applications. Web based applications are available 24/7 irrespective of the device accessing web based application.
However, the transfer over to a mobile application, having multiple windows and documents open in a particular application session is not seamless, and is generally an interruption to a work process. Documents must be exited and saved; session windows must be closed; and data consolidated. Even on web based applications, a login process is required to be able to access the documents and data previously accessed. Hence, the integration of desktop sessions to mobile sessions would benefit from a seamless access process for a mobile device that allows for a secure and automatic login procedure from an application running on a desktop platform to a mobile device.